


Like Fallen Snow

by finitendings



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Sanditon, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: 12 Days of Sanditon - a pre-series introspective piece from Sidney's point of view
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Like Fallen Snow

**Title:** Like Fallen Snow 

Sidney Parker first met Eliza Campion - she was Eliza Caney then on one of the coldest winter days in London. At that particular occasion, he was in the residence of Reginald Crowe, on the invitation of his son, Philip. The younger Crowe had entreated the company of Sidney to relieve the tedium and boredom of the London ton or in his words, “If one needs maintain a facade of sobriety in front of one’s father, one needs a diversion of sorts.”

And what a diversion it was for the encounter would set the course of the next decade in Sidney Parker’s life. To this day, Sidney would remembered the scene vividly as _she_ made her entrance. If the wintry bluster of ice and undisturbed snow could be reincarnated in a person, it would take the form of Eliza Caney. 

She was dressed in ivory seemingly unpretentious but elegant. Sidney was not unfamiliar with women’s fashion but it was her piercing determined blue eyes and bold lip which drew his attention. It was as though he had been doused by frigid water. Even from a distance, she exuded confidence that was beyond her age. 

But like snow which can be harsh and deceiving, her true nature was hidden from him until he had proposed marriage. Blinded by frantic flurry of emotions, he sought to escape the frigid sting of betrayal in the untamed lands of the Caribbeans.

Until one warm summer day, a serendipitous encounter involving an overturned carriage brought one Charlotte Heywood to the town of Sanditon that Sidney Parker would allow himself to believe that life may not be so bleak.

 _“And so with the sunshine and the great bursts of leaves growing on the trees, just as things grow in fast movies, I had that familiar conviction that life was beginning over again with the summer.” —F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby_

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Sanditon fanfiction world, for the 12 Days of Sanditon. Prompt: Snow


End file.
